OWL s and NEWT s
by PseudonymousPersona
Summary: A snapshot of 14 different characters perspectives on their 5th and 7th years. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Marauders, Lilly, Molly, Gilderoy, Cedric, George, Fred, Hermione, Hannah, Luna, Colin and Teddy. Enjoy the stress of study, sadness of leaving, amusement of annoying studying students, love, lies, pranks and tragedy. Please read and review... You'll get an e-lollipop!
1. King's of the Castle

**Marauders fifth year**

"Ready Moony?"

Remus nodded, licking his lips and tightening his grip on his wand.

"Ready Pads?"

"As always Prongsaroonie"

"Wormy?"

The small boy looked uncomfortable and gave a kind of half shrug half nod.

"Good. Let's do this. You know the signal. Don't give anything away until it's done."

Dumbledore stood up to start making his speech. He had opened his mouth to begin when suddenly his brown going grey hair started to go sandy coloured, his face became longer and the same colour has his hair. Within seconds their headmaster had acquired a lion head. He continued his speech in roars and growls. Several of the first year students were looking alarmed and trying to hide themselves.

Suddenly the hall was filled with laughter. The headmaster sat down and began to dig into some of the salad (because Dumbledore loved irony). Slowly his head became normal once more and the laughter died down.

Professor McGonagall was death staring the four boys sitting at Gryffindor table. As one they raised their left hand a waved at her.

When everything had settled down, the boys nodded to each other again and whispered a spell aimed at a different professor each.

Slughorn suddenly had a lion's head, as did Flitwick, whose was too large for him and caused him to topple over, McGonagall had a handsome lionesses head on her straight shoulders. Peter had been in charge of the new Defence teachers Transfiguration and unfortunately for the unknown man he acquired a strange concoction with a mane, and distinctly lion like face, aside from the florescent pink stripes down his face. It also had wings which were persistently trying to pull the poor man's head off.

Remus quickly did the spell on Sprout, Vector, Hagrid, Abable (muggle studies), and Hollingdale (astronomy).

Meanwhile McGonagall had disposed of her head and was assisting the Defence teacher on the way to the infirmary. As she went she gave the quadrant the look feared by all Hogwarts Students, past and present, the look said 'detention for a month with me AND Filch and there is no way you're getting out of it. Also if I wasn't busy I would kill you with my brain'. The Marauders, being insane as they were, stood and giving her their goofiest, biggest smile, fluttered their fingers at her. She pursed her lips and stalked off.

The next day the Marauders were (as per usual) treated as the kings of the castle. Everywhere they went they heard whispers of their prank which was guaranteed to go down in history as the Rumbleroar incident, the only time anyone had every dared to prank the headmaster, not to mention every other member of staff.

The Marauders were the envy of the school, staff and students came up to them and praised their work. Hagrid caught up with them the next day and instead of giving them an earful about their prank, he congratulated them on the hilarity of their prank, saying he wished he could have pulled it off.

Innumerable students extolled them and gave them grins and even a few drawings from the artistically talented students, depicting Rumbleroar, Simbahorn, McNala, Aslanabable, Hollingleo, Flitwick the Lion Hearted, and other colourfully named teacher/lions. Admittedly the pure blooded witches and wizards didn't get most of the lion related humour, as they were no raised with the Narnia Chronicles or the Lion King.

Even McGonagall admitted to Sprout in a conversation that the Marauders certainly did not hear, that she was impressed with the transfiguration.

It's true the Marauders were the kings of the castle.


	2. Protector of the Victims

**Dumbledore's 5****th**** year**

It wasn't unexpected when the letter arrived with the prefect badge. When he went to school with it, nobody was surprised. On the train during the meeting the Head Boy was flustered having to instruct him, as only months before he had been tutored by Albus.

None of this fazed Albus, who had received unwanted attention throughout his school career, and was now used to it and able to accept it.

As Prefect, Albus had more power than ever to stop students bullying each other, and for the first time ever there was not a single spell fired in the halls the entire year, for it was well known that Albus had accomplished becoming invisible and used this to stop intimidation when they thought nobody was around.

Albus spent time tutoring all students, but particularly his friend Elphias Dodge, who struggled significantly with the curriculum that Albus breezed through. Despite his extraordinary talents and phenomenal skill, Albus never felt it was under him to help the failing boy. With his help and the constant study from the beginning of the year to the end the boys finished first and second in the grade. At the time that most students started studying, Albus and Elphias had already worked through the entire course books and many other books of information on each of the topics.

Albus Dumbledore was already achieving fame in his fifth year, Prefect, highest scorer on his O. and already a legend of a protector of the innocents.

**A/N: Hello! I am aware of the fact that the lion jokes wouldn't actually work, as the Lion King had not come out yet, but I found it funny and just had to put it in.**

**Also thankyou to the lovely ****TheAntelopeOwl ****for your review. **


	3. The Real Champion

**A/N: Hi! So sorry about the short hiatus, I had no Internet, it was very sad. I have two more chapters written, I am just editing them, so they should be up in the next couple of days. Rejoice and be glad and have a lovely day!**

**Cedric - I will be the real champion**

Every year, when Cedric Diggory boarded the Hogwarts Express, he said to himself, 'This will be the year of Diggory. This year I will be the champion. They will know I am more than a pretty face. More than just a Hufflepuff.' He said this boarding the train for the fifth time, well aware of the fact that this goal may be achievable. He knew that he could get the highest O.W.L scores and that this would help him to get ahead of the pack. To get him on the track that would lead him to the leadership role he so deserved. He would lead the wizarding community to glory, to an international equally shared, mutually bonded government with him as the leader. His name would be spoken with respect and a bit of fear. His name would be mentioned in History of Magic and all the students would snap to attention. History books would be filled with his life story. Great witches and wizards would ask for his advice, even the older ones would greet him with reverence and bow to him as their leader.

But first he had to complete his O.W.L.s. His shoulders slumped and he continued to find a seat with some of his friends.

He found a compartment with Tamsin Applebee, James Blott, Tony Puffett and Galbraith MacThom. He dragged my trunk in and levitated it onto the rack.

He sat next to Galbraith, and after the normal greetings settled down for the usual stupid drivel. Suddenly He heard something that perked him up, Tamsin was asking who the prefect was. He slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew a small yellow badge embellished only with a black P. The others started applauding.

"Who's the female one?" Asked Cedric, looking at Tamsin, she grinned and withdrew the same badge.

"Are you captain as well?" she asked.

Cedric nodded with a smile. And to think he had only been on the team for one year. But really he and Tamsin were the only talented in Hufflepuff this year.

"I'm going to be relying on you as my second in command. Those second years are a bratty bunch, and will no doubt all try out.

"I'll try, provided I am on the team. You never know, one of those ickles might out fly me."

"Yeah, I am sure. If they manage to get on the right end of the broom."

Everyone laughed at his joke, and Cedric began to visualise their faces when he was determined Supreme Lord. To hear them regaling their children with tales of how they knew Cedric Diggory when they went to Hogwarts.

"Are you ok Ced? You keep spacing out."

"Who me? I'll have you know that I am not spacing out, but planning the way that I will disrupt your potion in the next lesson!"

It was well known that although Cedric excelled at Potions to the point where Snape didn't mock him as he did everyone else. Unfortunately he was the only Hufflepuff to excel, Tony was notoriously bad at it, to the point where he had imploded the potions lab in a lesson during their fourth year. He had been tutored all through the remaining year and over the summer and was determined to not give Snape any opportunity to disparage him for as long as possible.

"So Ced… How many O. are you aiming for?"

"Oh, only 11. I don't want to come across as too ambitious."

Everyone laughed, knowing that ambition was Cedric's major personality trait.

"Good ol' Ced. Always a hoot!" Said Galbraith.

Yes that's right, good ol' Cedric… Nothing but a Hufflepuff.

I WILL BE MORE THAN A HUFFLLEPUFF!

**A/N: That took a funny turn. I did not expect that to happen…**

**I have no idea where the World Domination came from.**

**Also also wik this portrayed some Anti Hufflepuff sentiments. Fear not brave 'Puffs, I am one of you and that was unintentional bashing. **

**Puff Power! Badger Claws up!**

**Please Review!**


	4. I smell divine

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

Gilderoy walked into the Slytherin compartment grinning. His perfect blonde hair was placed perfectly. His perfect blue eyes were gleaming. His perfect height and perfect shape was earning him the looks he had received since his first train ride.

When he entered there was wild applause. He bowed and sat next to a lucky girl.

"Did you miss me?"

Choruses of agreement were heard.

"Did you hear me on the radio?"

More agreement and some laughter.

"Ahh, it's good to be home!"

They all cheered.

Unfortunately (and rather illogically in Gilderoy's mind), other than his fellow fifth year Slytherins, nobody seemed to like him. Well all the girls liked to look at him, but they never actually liked to be with him for more than the bragging rights. They all had a problem with his personality, apparently.

He could understand the boys disliking him, he was too attractive and drew their girlfriends eye's away from them and to him. But the sad lonely ones which nobody would ever love were also disparaging of him.

During the first classes of the year, the teachers gabbled on about O. . Gilderoy stared at them, hoping his eyes weren't glazed over… it really ruined the effect on teachers when they were glassy.

He disliked all of his classes, though he got remarkable grades. In reality, he couldn't do any of the spells required, except highly accurate summoning, repelling and switching spells.

And so Gilderoy maintained his careful ignorance about all course work, and allowed his friends to do all of his homework. He simply stole some unsuspecting Ravenclaw's work just before the class, which was amusing and productive.

During his first year he had tried stealing a Gryffindor's work, but the work had so many mistakes and random bits of graffiti that it wasn't worth it. He had simply dropped down to his knees in front of Professor Slughorn, and begged his forgiveness for his lack of organisation. Slughorn had let him off because he had created the best cure for boils ever. Well Antelope Owl had made it, but that was really unimportant in the scheme of things.

He had continued to use this strategy for the ensuing years, but unfortunately the O.W.L.s testing did not allow for this sort of… creative learning… which resulted in him having to have an emotional breakdown when it became apparent he couldn't do the spells. His acting was so superb, that Madam Pomfrey made him stay in the wing for the rest of the testing.

He had gotten out of O. , but would he be so lucky when N.E.W.T.s came around? He decided he should start working… Nah…He decided he should get another perfume… That tropical peach one was delicious… It smelt like dreams and Hawaii his most recent girlfriend had told him… At this point he fell into a daydream about the smell of himself.


	5. Don't Forget Me

When Colin lined up with Ginny outside the Transfiguration classroom, all conversation stopped. Ginny turned to him and started a loud conversation about Quidditch. Colin gave her a grateful look and continued the conversation. Soon they were insulting each other jovially, and everyone realised that nothing was different, and continued their conversations. Professor McGonagall sat in her classroom and smiled, proud of Ginny and Colin. Her face then fell, how could Colin get anything out of the class, he couldn't write and he couldn't hold a wand. She went over to the door still worried. She opened it and a flood of Gryffindors came in. They sat down, but Colin floated up to her and leaned down.

"Good morning Professor! I see that you are a bit worried about how I can participate. Fear not! I have devised an ingenious plan! I will record all the lessons, and learn them off by heart, then adapt them. When it gets to N.E.W.T. s time, I will give a speech about each question. Then once I have graduated, I will stick around and do things for you. Or whoever is headmistress."

"Oh, well that's ok. Can you sit? Or do you need to stand somewhere…" She trailed off embarrassed.

"It's ok, Ginny saved me a seat."

Colin glided over to Ginny, who pressed a button on a small black box. Professor McGonagall shrugged and strode to the front of the class and began her lecture. Colin was the most attentive, which surprised the Professor; he used to find it hard to concentrate. It also upset her, as she knew he would never be able to use his skills learned that year.

Colin could tell that all the teachers felt sad every time they looked at him in their classes, so he tried to look like he was fascinated in what they were saying. Ginny was fantastic, so supportive and nice, though he could tell that she wished every time she saw him that he was her brother. That Fred could have become a ghost and Colin had disappeared.

Colin wished that she didn't do this, but could hardly confront her about it. Another feeling he couldn't confront her about was the roaring monster in his stomach. He had decided that this feeling was love. But he definitely could do nothing about that, as Ginny was clearly happy with Harry. Which brought him to his next problem. Harry. He had always loved Harry, ever since getting that book of Newspaper clippings when he went to Diagon Alley for the first time. But now, now Harry was depressed and until recently hiding in a cave somewhere, with a beard and an alcohol problem. He wasn't a hero anymore, he was a legend. Some say that these were the same thing. He knew they were far from the same. Fred Weasly had been a hero when he and his twin did their daring escapades and uproarious jokes. Now he was a legend. Being a legend meant you were gone. You were still celebrated, but nobody cared about the future and present anymore. Now it was about how he fought in the war and how he saved Wizarding kind all through his Hogwarts career. Colin would still have loved him as a hero, as he knew what he was like. He knew Harry Potter. But Harry Potter did not know Colin. All through school Colin had looked up to him. He had died for him. But never had Harry tried to help Colin. Never had Harry offered to spend time with him when they were the only two social outcasts at the school. Harry had not even enquired into whether or not Colin had become a ghost. He had wept at the funeral, and then moved on. He did not mourn for the boy who had loved him. He did not check on his family, as he had many other families.

Colin Creevy still loved Harry. But he also hated him. Hated him for not caring about his soldiers. Neville had cared. He had tried so hard to look out for Colin, even forcing him to leave when the battle started. Of course that didn't last long, and was actually a bit of a sore spot with Colin. He had died in his pyjamas, and he couldn't change. He had his pyjamas covered by his Gryffindor robes, which had a brick stuck halfway into his back. He was rather disappointed with that, he and the rest of the DA had been planning to wear white nylon and white robes as a sign of innocence, and because these were good for both movement and telling if you or someone else was bleeding heavily.

Potions class was the hardest class for Colin. He had never been much good at it, and was also a kinaesthetic learner, which was not something he could easily do anymore. Professor Slughorn was extremely awkward as well, to make things worse. He refused to look at Colin, and ignored him when he spoke. Because of a mixture of this, his ADHD and his extreme hyperactivity, one day he decided that he should mess with the class. He told Ginny, so she wouldn't raise a fuss when he didn't go to potions class. He then decided he would need her help in achieving the prank, as he couldn't hold anything. They devised a plan using a combination of muggle and magic practical jokes. When the next potion lesson rolled around they put everything together in the classroom before the lesson, then ran off to the dormitory, ensuring no one saw them. Ten minutes before the lesson, they walked down at a leisurely pace, ensuring several credible students saw them as well as Professor McGonagall- who they stopped to talk to for a few minutes. They got down to the classroom, where everyone was already seated. "Sorry Professor Slughorn, we were talking to Professor McGonagall."

"Quite alright Ginny m' dear. Quite alright."

Ginny gave him a half bow and sat down at a table in the corner with Hermione Granger, Luna, and Ernie Macmillan. Colin sat with them and turned attentively to the professor. He was talking about transforming potions. Suddenly a bucket of flour landed on his head. He looked up surprised, and saw a bucket of water and glue. Just as he moved to the side, it fell on him. He quickly stepped to the right, and a bucket of newspaper fell in his head. He tried to rip it off his face, but they had used a fast drying spell to make the papier mache stick to him.

He scrambled around, his shouting muffled by the mask of mache. He tripped over a masterfully placed square of newts eyes and fell into a cauldron of polyjuice potion. His skin shrunk and grew, and suddenly an exact replica of Professor Umbridge.

The class burst into laughter, and simultaneously turned and ran, realising that they would be blamed for the hilarity.

Colin didn't want to get them into trouble so he walked up to the mess of a teacher and whispered "It was me. The invisible one. Don't forget me."

**A/N: I apologise deeply for the prolonged wait between chapters. My computer was gliching. My other stories should updated this week. At some point. Maybe.**


	6. Alone at Last

**Molly 5****th**** year- Alone at last.**

**So many apologies for the lack of updates. I don't even have a legitimate excuse, I am so sorry though. **

**Please forgive me! I am currently on my knees and begging you, whilst holding a lollipop for you to take. **

**And this is a short chapter which probably doesn't live up to the wait between updates. Just for you I will post THREE chapters today. ****THREE ****whole chapters. Enjoy and my dearest apologies.**

Molly Prewertt pushed her brothers out of the way so she could barge through the barrier first. They yelled simultaneously. Molly didn't care; she just wanted to see Arthur

She noticed a mop of red hair was floating towards her. She grinned and rushed towards him.

He picked her up and spun her around, both laughing. When she landed she kissed him, making his ears glow red.

She chuckled.

"Come on Arthur, help me with my bags and then say goodbye to Gideon and Fabien."

Arthur nodded and bustled over to where the twins were doing their best impression of being adults. Needless to say, nobody believed it.

Molly stood on her tiptoes and kissed her brothers on their cheeks.

"Bye Molly. We'll miss you."

"Oh yes, so much. I feel a tear."

"I'll pine for you."

"My heart will shatter from the pain of you being away from us once more."

"Yes yes, of course. Now remember stay out of-"

The brothers cut her off. "Trouble."

"Don't go doing anything-"

"Stupid"

"And for wizard god's sake-"

"Do try to do as you're told for once."

Molly nodded; satisfied with their promises, but knowing that there was no way that these two would keep the promises they made each year. She hugged each of them again, Arthur shook their hands formally. The twins grinned to each other and tossed him over their shoulders.

"Come on Arthur. It's not that scary!"

"I know it's hard being away from us…"

"But really you need to grow up."

They would have continued, but Molly had wacked them with her trunk.

"Nice arm lil sis. You wouldn't make a half bad beater."

"Nah, I prefer to use her as the bludger."

"You have a point lil bro…"

"Excuse me! Lil bro? I am one minute older than you."

"Ah how delusional you are! It is I who is one minute older than yourself. "

"Excuse me dear Molly, I must go to St. Mungo's with my delusional brother, to ensure his sanity is still intact. Much apologies."

"Farewell younger sister. Hopefully when you are back, our dear insane brother will have recovered. Somehow doubt it though."

They left bickering.

"Alone at last!"

Molly stood on her toes to kiss him, but he turned away.

"What's wrong Arthur?"

"Well, um. We should set an example, see because if we're kissing, then they kiss, and we tell them off then well we aren't good people…"He trailed off uncertainly.

"Arthur, did you get prefect?"

"Erm."

"And you didn't think that I would want to know this fantastic news."

"Erm."

"And you didn't think to answer my letter which I asked in."

"Erm."

"And you didn't think that I would figure it out and be very angry with you."

"Erm."

"Well clearly you didn't."

"Erm."

"You clearly weren't thinking and considering you have yet to come up with an adequate answer to any of my questions I would say that you have lost the ability to think rationally."

"Erm."

"Bye Arthur." Molly flounced off.

"Erm. MOLLY! Where are you going?" Arthur finally made a coherent answer.

Arthur sighed and picked up Molly's luggage, dragging it over to where he had put his. He levitated the trunks and made them drift behind him as he walked to a compartment next door to the one where Molly was sitting and blatantly ignoring him.

"Alone at last." He muttered sarcastically.

**A/N: That one ended up more about the twins and Arthur, but hey, who doesn't love a bit of Fabien and Gideon. And well Arthur. **


	7. Niffler Related Rebellion

**Hannah 5****th**** year Niffler Related Rebellion.**

When that ugly toad Umbridge interrupted Professor Dumbledore's speech, she made her first enemies amongst the Hufflepuffs. They all respected Professor Dumbledore, and to see an imposter like her interrupt him was more than they could bear.

Then her actual speech, those horrible things that she said about the school and what was going to happen at the school made Hannah in particular angry. Her ancestors had been going to Hogwarts and had been in Hufflepuff since Helga. She would be loyal to the school and not to the charlatan. One look at Ernie, Susan and Justin told her they would be with her. As prefect she knew she would have to pretend to obey the rules whilst controlling the burning anger, threatening to over flow onto that pink fuzzy cardigan.

When that hideous women stopped teaching them productive lessons, Hannah rebelled. She exchanged the hopeless textbook that the pink toad had provided for an O. planner, which albeit was not an extreme rebellion, but for an extremely law abiding, prefect, Hufflepuff this was the level of insurgence that she could permit.

When that pink bush mug put a stop to all clubs, Hannah threw herself into the DA.

And when that fuzzy bitch sliced Justin's hand open, Hannah rebelled. She would not allow that women to hurt her friends like that. She broke into her office that night armed with a niffler and sent him to work. This gave the Gryffindor, Lee Jordan, the idea to do this daily. Hannah walked around in a dream the next day. She felt like she was floating on air. Hannah had incited a niffler dependant rebellion.

**A/N: Sorry once more for the tiny chapter. This story doesn't seem to allow me to write for long before I get distracted. The stories seem to end on their own… Who am I to anger the words? They might try to rebel. With NIFFLERS!**


	8. So many oppertunities

**McGonagall's 5****th**** year- All the opportunities**

September the first 19something-a-rather-which-I-must-remember-to-look-the-date-up-when-we-get-home dawned with great excitement. This was a year of great possibility, Quidditch captain, prefect, private lessons with Professor Dumbledore and O.W.L.s to look forward to. Not to mention a new year to create and undertake pranks never before seen at Hogwarts.

The second she arrived on the platform she rushed forwards. She quickly found a depressed Pomona, a perky Poppy and a harassed looking Rowena.

They exchanged greetings. Pomona grunted to each of them and flopped down on her trunk.

"Aw, what's wrong Pommie?" Minerva asked.

"Still not over your humiliating defeat at the end of last year?" Asked Rowena, grinning evilly.  
"It wasn't that humiliating, they're Huffles, they don't _do_ Quidditch. Minerva exclaimed.

"What's really wrong Pomona?" Asked the ever considerate Poppy. She then ruined the sentiment by adding "Are you still not over the exploding anti mould potion in the envelope? Because that was days ago, and I'm sure your plants will recover."

Pomona made an obscene gesture to Poppy; then thinking again, repeated it to the other two. It did not have the desired effect as they collapsed into giggles.

They boarded the train and sat in a compartment. "Really though Pomona, what is the matter?"

"_I AM PREFECT WITH AMOS DIGGORY!"_

"Um… Pomona…" Rowena started

"Isn't that a good thing?" Poppy finished.

"No of course it isn't you fools! Only stuck ups and try hards get prefect."

"I am prefect though" Minerva said affronted.

"Well yes, the teachers love you. You've got Dumbledore, Vigour, Pips and what's that new guy called… The potions one…"

"Good grief Pomona, he came in the middle of last year, he's hardly new."

"Anyway, you've got those teachers in the palm of your hand; you were never not going to get it. Back to the problem at hand though…"

"I fail to see a problem still. You love Amos and you love power and as prefect you will get gossip first. How are you not overjoyed? Minerva queried.

Pomona shrugged.

"Incidentally, Rowena, why were you looking so beleaguered at the station?"

"Oh, well its Raven's first year at Hogwarts, and my parents told me to look after her. Actually they've been nagging me all holidays. And Raven is no angel. She's more like the bird- you know all guarding the gateway to hell? Anyway this morning she ran down the stairs screaming "RAH ROWENA ROWENA ROWENA!" (**A/N: That's right Nemo, aimed at you.**) This is not a nice way to wake up. She knocked my pile of Quidditch things. And then at the station she was clinging and trying to be cute. She failed, because she guards the gateway to hell."

Minerva cut her off "Wait a minute, you were supposed to be looking after her?"  
"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Oh damn."

The train started rolling away. "I'll be right back."

The others chuckled as Rowena lurched out of the carriage.

"So Minerva, what's wrong with you?" Poppy asked.

"What? Me? Nothing. No I am shiny."

"Ok, good."

There was silence.

"So Minerva, what are you looking forward to this year?"

"So many options Pops, so many options."

"You know we have career meetings this year."

"Really? Who with?"

"Our head of house. Do you have any idea what you want to do?"

"I've never thought about it. I dunno, maybe something to do with transfiguration…"

"Oh you could write for Transfiguration Today!"

"Or not. How about you?" Minerva asked, despite having a fair idea anyway.

"Healing. Definitely healing. Maybe specialising in paediatrics, I dunno."

"You could take over the school infirmary. Madam Muffle is getting excessively old and forgetful. You know the last time I was injured in Quidditch she didn't even make a remark about the dangerous sport. And she didn't make any comment when I made a face at the medication. She's slipping."

Poppy chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Why has nobody asked me? I am right here!"  
"Hello Pomona didn't see you there. We were just discussing the job situation. Do you have any ideas regarding your own future?"

"Well yes I do. I am going to travel the world studying plants, and write to various plant magazines correcting their mistakes."

"But you do that anyway!"

"And…"

"Never mind. So many opportunities in one year… which ones will work…"

**A/N: Sorry, a short and boring chapter. How do you all cope with me? Between never updating and only writing boring and short stories I am surprised I haven't gotten any hate mail. Damn now I've jinxed it…**

**Please a nice review? Just one?**


	9. Lilly the Murderer

**Lily 5****th**** year- Lily Evans the Murderer**

Lily Evans sat in the library surrounded by enormous tomes. It didn't matter to her that this was the second week of term, or that she had already completed her homework. She was going to score highly on the O. , and nothing was going to stop her.

Her books suddenly seemed to be covered in purple ink which moved and shifted on her pages. They stopped to form the words 'Will you go out with me.'

Except James Potter.

Lily vanished the ink and walked over to where James and Sirius were trying to look inconspicuous. She banged their heads together. They fell to the ground. Lily bound them together and burned into the band 'No!'

She gathered her books, shared a significant glance with Madam Pince and swept out of the library.

When she arrived in the sofa room, she was greeted with a holler of welcome, issuing from the mouths of 20 girls of various ages and houses. Lily waved and wove her way to the middle of the room, where there was a plush purple couch. This was where Lily and her closest friends sat.

She sat in between Alice Find-out-her-name and Vanessa Gill. "What's up Lils?" Vanessa asked.

"Aside from the sky…" Vanessa rolled her eyes at Lily "Potter. It's always bloody Potter."

"Calm down Lils, it's not like you to swear."

"Only when it comes to Potter" Alice said in her soft voice. Laughter broke out in the room. Lily swept the room with her glare.

"It's because she likes him." Said a first year Hufflepuff shyly.

"She doesn't like him." A Slytherin fourth year snapped. Lowering her voice to a coy whisper "She loooooooooooooves him!"

The room collapsed into giggles.

"So how is your studying for O. going?" Lily demanded of the room.

There was much shuffling and mumbling.

"I thought as much. I'll laugh when you all fail miserably."

There was suddenly a tension that was almost tangible.

"Sorry guys, that was insensitive. I am just taking O. seriously, and I hope you all will study at some point. Actually I propose we have a study group. Maybe the oldies amongst us" She nodded to the small group of sixth and seventh years in the middle of the room, "Could help us. Then we could shock all the teachers when the girls collectively get the highest grades. Well except for the few prats. They still don't know about this room do they?"

She directed that comment to the head girl, Laura Bones. Laura shook her head gravely. Laura did everything gravely, even her laugh was grave.

"Well I have to go murder the marauders, see you later! And Vanessa… Open a book and read a bit of it. I am sure that some of the words could help you to learn something this year."

**A/N: Hi! Fourth chapter in one day, be proud!**

**In this story I wanted to show Lily having a life apart from the Mauraders, because a lot of stories don't show that. It failed as you can see. **

**A note on characters: Laura Bones is indeed a relative of Susan, perhaps a cousin to Amelia or something.**

**Vanessa Gills is not mine. She belongs to Little Red Lily, who is an excellent author. Go and read her stories now, they are amazing and emotional and awesome and blaugh. **

**The sofa room is a strange idea I had, because I like to think that Lily had a main group of say five, and then the majority of girls in the school are like a secondary group. And they all meet in the Room of Requirement or in some other random room in Hogwarts that has a ton of sofas in it. The prats she mention are people like Bellatrix, who don't deserve to be part of the group and also some other randoms who shun the group because they want to (this is no doubt the group I would belong in, but this is irrelevant).**


End file.
